My Angel
by Hayley Cometra
Summary: Okay, I had missed out on Saturday’s season finale due to a power outage. So I had to wait until Sunday to see it, and now that I have, I just had to write this oneshot my first in first person again, my first. Please review specifically what you like


Okay, I had missed out on Saturday's season finale due to a minor power outage that prevented me from recording it while I was gone. So I had to wait until today to see it, and now that I have seen it, I just had to write this one-shot (my first) in first person (again, my first). Here is the end result. 

I don't own SRMTHFG or the actions taking place here. I only own what's going on through the narrator's head, if "own" is even the right word…

And by the way, this is NOT part of my "Hayley Cometra" series.

**My Angel**

What's happening to me? This passion within me…it's not my own, and it's not the good kind of passion. It burns inside of me. It's mind-blowing how powerful it is. It hurts…and it's growing even faster than before.

How did this happen? How could I have had my guard down to let this happen? Gibson was right…for once. And for once, I should have listened to him. But it's too late now. It's growing out of my control. I tried to fight it before, but my faith in the Power Primate isn't strong enough. I've never felt so alone.

Wait…what's this? I hear voices. I see faces. They seem almost familiar. Could it be…? Yes, it's you! And Antauri's with you! Guys, it's me! I need help! Why can't you hear me?

"MAGNA-VOLT BEAM SPLITTER!"

No, I'm not supposed to aim at you! What? Antauri's phasing…and he's approaching me. The last time he did that, he was picking up my unconscious body from that freaky probe. He had saved me then…but why are his claws outstretched towards me now?

"Fall, you silver freak!"

No, no, no! This is all wrong! Oh, Antauri, forgive me. I always had that insult on the tip of my tongue whenever I got aggravated with you ever since we started our hunt for the Dark One Worm, but…but that's not supposed to come out. Nova, no! Don't come near me! Just please, lower those fists and back off before I hurt you.

"Stop fighting us, Sprx!" you exclaimed. "I don't want to do this!"

"Well, I want to do this!"

Nova, get away! No, don't cover your face; get away from me! Oh, Antauri. You saved her from my Magna Ball Blazer. Remind me to thank you…if by some miracle the real me survives this ordeal.

"Cowards! Come fight me!"

Gee, that really shows my appreciation.

Hey…everyone's gathering in front of me. Gibson's got the skull! Great job! I'm so sorry for yelling at you for not getting the ice crystal. Now, just destroy that skull, and we can make up for it!

"Give up, Sprx," Antauri said grimly.

What? I never expected those words to come out of Antauri's mouth.

"It's over," he continued. "All of your allies have fallen."

Guys, no, it's me! That freak job of a monkey and that crazy skull witch are inot/i my allies! Why can't you hear me? I tried to fight the hatred, but my faith isn't strong enough. But I can't give up the fight; you told me before not to, Nova.

"I'll _never_ give up!"

No, it wasn't supposed to come out _that_ way.

"Sprx…" you said gently, beginning to approach me.

I have no choice now. If I don't do something to be that's going to be a little harsh, I'll end up doing something to you that's even worse! I have to restrain you. Forgive me, Nova. I'll try not to hurt you as I do this.

"Stop!" Chiro yelled.

"Don't move, or I'll pull out her metal circuitry…piece by piece."

Oh no. What have I done now? I can hear your helmet cracking. I'm hurting you! I've got to fight this. If I don't…

Otto began to snarl at me, revealing his saws. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll—"

"You'll do nothing! Either you hand me that skull, or Nova's finished!"

"Sprx, why are you doing this?" your trembling voice asked. "How could you forget who you are?"

I can feel what's left of my good soul tearing apart upon hearing that voice, feeling so weak and in pain, even sounding defeated. I can't bear to look at you in such a state; it'll destroy me completely, and this monster that's speaking through me will be all that's left.

"I know who I am, and I know what I'm here to do!"

Nova, please don't scream like that. It's making me lose grip on my feeble hope. It almost feels like I've got none left. I feel alone now…

"Here, take it," Gibson stated, walking up to me and holding out the evil skull. "Just let her go."

Stay back, Gibson. No, don't bring that cursed piece of crystal anywhere near me!

"No, Sprx!" Nova cried out.

This time, I can't help but look up at you. And as I do, as I hold you high above my head with my magnetic capabilities, you seem to have taken the appearance of an angel, surrounded in holy light, watching over me and guiding me. But…what's this? You, Nova, of all Monkeys, are crying? And crying so much that the pink glass protecting your eyes can't hold the tears back?

"Remember the good you did for the universe," you continued to plead. "We were supposed to stop Skeleton King from being reborn."

That's right! You go, girl! Keep it up!

"No! No, I-I-I'm supposed to—"

I must not finish that sentence! Antauri, Gibson, Otto, Chiro, Jinmay…is there any hope left for me? Is there any part of my good soul that you can still hear, even now?

"Fight it, Sprx!" you cried out, compelling me to look up at you again. "I love you too much to lose you."

Unable to cling to your pink glass anymore, one of your tears fell down and struck me on the nose. It felt comforting to finally feel something liquid; my body has been feeling so hot from this passion burning evilly inside of me.

But I had barely realized that before I discovered something else. What was that word you used? The one word I had so much trouble telling you?

Oh, finally, my magnetic energies are draining enough for me to stop this brutality. And my arms feel tired enough for me to keep my guard down. Oh, Nova, my angel, I just wish they weren't so tired that I couldn't catch you as you fell before me. But at least you're safe…

"It's time, Monkey Team," Antauri suddenly said.

Only then did I realize that while I had been putting you through such torture, the guys were surrounding me. Arms crossing in front of their chests, each of them began to glow. I recognize this green fire surrounding each of them: true passion, the pure kind, the Power Primate! Yes! You _can_ hear me, and you did! Now, let's get rid of this monster that's tearing my soul apart!

It felt painful, receiving the energies from each of the four, but at least it was dulling the pain from the evil passion within me. Now it's my turn to scream. And it's really me screaming, not the evil me. Well, yeah, the evil me is screaming, too, because it's about to be destroyed, but that's beside the point.

I don't know if I blacked out or not. I guess I didn't, because when I looked before me, I found that Chiro and Antauri were still standing to my right, Gibson and Otto to my left. And you were still lying down directly in front of me.

I sighed, both relieved and confused. "Uh…what? What? What happened?"

"Sprx, it's you!" Chiro exclaimed happily, smiling for the first time in a long while.

"Right. I think so."

"You're back," you gasped in delight, drawing my attention to you. I came down to my knees before you. You were laughing as you brought your hand up. And although I was half-expecting another slap from you, I didn't flinch. But instead of striking me, you were caressing my cheek. "I _knew_ you'd make it! I've never been so happy!"

I began to wrap my arms around you. My only concern was getting you back to the Super Robot; that crack on your helmet looked pretty deep. But I had just barely picked you up…when you did the one thing I had always wanted you to do, the one thing I had always wanted to do back to you! And all I could do in reply was chuckle bashfully!

Oh, Nova, my angel…


End file.
